Purple Is Definitely Your Color
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: The only thing to make her senior prom better would be a kiss from the wonderful boy she came with. R


**So I legit sat here for 40 minutes trying to figure out another OneShot I can write. **

**Then Samcedes dancing at prom popped into my head and so I decided that this will be a Samcedes OneShot ^_^**

Purple Is Definitely Your Color

"Alright," Coach Sylvester, taking the microphone away from Tina who had just finished singing "Brokenhearted" by Karmin with Sugar and Britney, said. "It's Eleven o'clock. That means it is time to get your sweaty backsides out of my gym." She pointed to the exit.

Mercedes laughed lightly and grabbed my hand, leading me over to the table that he shawl and little purse were forgotten when she pulled me to the floor to dance. As she gathered them up I glanced around at the emptying room.

I saw Kurt and who I assumed was Blaine but the outrageous hair kinda threw me off, walking out of the gym hand in hand and looking completely in love.

I saw Brittney and Santana still on the dance floor, dancing to the chatter of our retreating classmates.

Finn and Rachel nodded at me as they walked by carrying their scepters and smileing so much it had to hurt.

Quinn was pushing her wheel chair towards the door with Joe sitting in it.

Mike had his arm around Tina as shinning tears ran down her cheeks, sad to see this night end.

Rory and Artie were still by the dinosaur everybody to their pictures with, they seemed to be taking pictures with their phones.

Becky and Puck were still walking around with their cardboard crowns looking incredibly proud of themselves for managing to spike Coach Sylvester's punch. Which I may or may not have had a glass of.

I turned back to Mercedes who was grinning at me.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded my head and held out my arm. She hooked hers through it and I clicked my heels. "Let's get you home m'lady." Mercedes giggled and I smiled at her as I started walking towards the gym doors.

We stayed silent as we headed out of the school and into the parking lot.

When we were almost to her car moonlight fell across her face and it literally took my breath away.

"Aynga lrrtok," I said.

"What?" Mercedes laughed.

"Aynga lrrtok," I repeated. "You're beautiful." (1)

She smiled and looked down at the ground.

"I mean it," I said. "You were the most beautiful girl in the gym tonight." Still smiling she looked up at me. "Purple is definitely your color." I added.

Mercedes laughed again.

"Thank you Sam," She said.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we started our "fling", as you like to call it."

We stopped before Mercedes's car, but instead of taking her keys out she turned to look at me.

"Whatever you wanna call it," She said. "I'm glad it happened. Because if it didn't you wouldn't have fought to get me back and while I probably would have had as much fun, I probably wouldn't have laughed as much tonight if I came with Shane."

I grinned. "Are you saying I'm funny?"

"Not at all," She said. She pulled her keys out, unlocked the car and opened the drivers door. I watched her toss the shawl into the backseat and he clutch into the consol. The she turned back to me smiling.

"Thank you," She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving my yet another spectacular prom night." She tugged on my jacket lapel. "You're crazy Sam Evans, but I love that you are."

We stood there, grinning at each other like a pair of idiots, but I didn't care. I loved looking at Mercedes. She was so unbelievably beautiful. And she was such a genuinely nice person. And she was so, so talented at, like, everything she did.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered.

"You," I whispered back.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. She reached her hand up and placed it on my cheek, holding my face in place, so I couldn't move away.

Not that I wanted to.

Our lips seemed to move in synch as we kissed each other. Her lips tasted like lip gloss but I didn't care. After a few moments I traced my tongue along her bottom lip, slipping it inside when she parted his lips to let out a soft moan.

Our tongues tangled together and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she brought her other hand to the back of my neck. The corsage I picked out so carefully scratched at the back of my head.

Mercedes separated our lips but kept her face close to mine, eyes closed.

"I'll never forget this night," She whispered.

(1)I hope that is right


End file.
